You below with me
by smile.in.love
Summary: Las cortinas esconden amores. Los amores esconden secretos. Los secretos a veces pueden ser magníficos.
1. Entre persianas

**YOU BELOW WITH ME**

 _Warning:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, más que diversión.

 _Couple:_ Mystrade

 **o.o.o**

Gregory Lestrade, 15 años. Le gusta el deporte y meterse en líos. Va a la misma clase y vive en el apartamento de enfrente. Mycroft lo sabía todo de ese chico. El problema era que ese chico no supiera nada de él.

Al amanecer, una silueta se formaba en la ventana del mayor de los hermanos Holmes. No necesitaba telescopio ni prismáticos, los escasos tres metros hacían que aquello que deseaba ver le fuera nítido a simple vista más allá de las cortinas. Ahí estaba él, el chico hermoso, deseado... El chico que le miraba por entre la cortina.

—Maldita sea —Mycroft se agachó de golpe al verse descubierto.

Esperó con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza minutos interminables, no atreviéndose a levantar ni una ceja, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

—Mycroft, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar. No soy el mayordomo —los pasos se alejaron y decidió salir de su escondite poco a poco.

Primero asomó un ojo temeroso. Miró hacia la ventana vecina: nadie. Suspiró y se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón. _Ya he hecho suficiente ridículo por hoy,_ pensó avergonzado y entristecido a partes iguales.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ahogar sus penas en tarta de manzana, pero la luz lo paró. Exactamente las letras de luz que la persiana hacía en la pared. Se volvió hacia su ventana: no era la suya. Alguien le estaba hablando en código morse desde una ventana. Se asomó entonces entre las ranuras de la suya. Miró a diestro y siniestro obviando lo evidente, hasta que lo vio justo delante de él: su adorado vecino.

Volvió a morir de vergüenza. Al menos no le vería la cara completa.

 _Buenos días,_ volvió a decir el vecino. Mycroft había aprendido morse muy pequeño, cuando su abuelo volvió de La Marina y se había dedicado a enseñarle por si Inglaterra entraba en guerra de nuevo. Pero Mycroft no se acordaba de mucho más, así que contestó con otro _Buenos días_ y corrió a buscar el libro de morse de bolsillo a su estantería.

Mientras averiguaba algo interesante que decir, Greg lo observaba delimitando sus formas con el pulgar, al estilo de un pintor renacentista.

Lestrade era un estudiante medio con tendencia a no aprobar. Sin embargo, con determinadas asignaturas que sí eran de su interés no tenía problema en sacarlas con buena nota. Ése era el caso de Educación Física y, aunque fuera de temario, ciencias policíacas. Quería ser policía, limpiar las calles del crimen y ayudar a los ciudadanos de a pie. Por supuesto, el morse como arte de comunicación de camuflaje estaba entre sus quehaceres preferidos.

 _¿Qué tal?_ Acertó por fin a decir Mycroft. Greg no tardó en contestar.

 _¿Ocupado?_ Su manejo era tan experto que Myc se abrumaba por momentos y, estresado, escribía una conversación medianamente aceptable en una hoja arrugada de la papelera con un bolígrafo que, más que con tinta, funcionaba con vaho. Desastroso.

Sería fácil pensar que nada podía empeorar la situación. Error. Una situación siempre puede empeorar.

La brisa leve que acompañaba desde el alba se tornó feroz. Las hojas de las ventanas de la casa Holmes se abrieron de par en par, acompañadas de los gritos del ama de llaves y un nombre que empezaba por _S_.

El papel de Mycroft voló fuera de la habitación. Su dueño fue tras ella, quedando con medio cuerpo fuera de la baranda y con una sensación de vértigo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—No te tires, Julieta. Yo te salvaré —rio el vecino que tanto le gustaba. Todo estaba saliendo tan mal que si hubiera llegado una nave espacial, se habría ido en ella de buen grado.

Y el hierro cedió, y Mycroft cedió con él, con todas las consecuencias.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Bajando a la realidad

**YOU BELOW WITH ME**

 **Capítulo 2.** **Bajando a la realidad**

Lo que salvó a Mycroft fue que la habitación estaba en la planta baja. Lo más que salió herido fue su orgullo. Desde el otro lado del jardín, Greg observaba su cara de disgusto.

—¡Ey, príncipe! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con sorna. Myc no contestó y evitó a toda costa mirarle al levantarse.

Cualquiera que reparara en esa escena desde fuera podría pensar que Greg era un chico desconsiderado y maleducado o hasta que estaba acosando a Mycroft, riéndose de su desgracia. Un juicio muy duro.

Greg era un niño incomprendido, tanto como podía serlo Mycroft. Reírse de las situaciones era tan gratificante para él como un dónut a media mañana. Era, como él mismo decía, su división. Sí, era consciente de que eso estaba mal y sí, sabía que tenía que ponerle fin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero aún no lo había conseguido.

Siguió mirando a Holmes casi sin pestañear, viéndolo como posible remedio a su falta de control. No le perdió de vista por unos segundos que le parecieron horas. Cuando sintió el calor emanar por el cuello de la camiseta, dejó de hacerlo. Mycroft ya no estaba al otro lado de esos ojos para dejarse ver, había emprendido el camino de vuelta a casa por la puerta trasera.

Greg salió de su cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo. Si saltaba desde un primer piso, se arriesgaba a partirse la crisma. Una vez abajo buscó desesperadamente a Mycroft. Estaba exaltado y lleno de un sentimiento de película, pero eso no le serviría de brújula, así que comenzó a andar rápido en dirección a la casa de su vecino. Lo interceptó en el jardín de atrás.

—¡Para! —le gritó, tomando aire. Mycroft siguió caminando haciéndole caso omiso. —¡Para! —volvió a decir, esta vez enfadado. Holmes siguió sin hacerle caso, acelerando el paso. Tanto aceleró que se tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces. Greg entonces comenzó a reírse. Fue el colmo para Myc.

—¿Vienes a mi casa a reírte de mí, tú, niño desarrapado que conozco desde hace unos días y que no eres más que un hilo del montón de la caja? ¿Tú? —Mycroft estaba histérico.

Todo eso lo dijo apenas levantando la cara del suelo. Estaba todo magullado y tenía fuerzas, o bien para levantarse, o bien para gritarle a su vecino. Gritarle sonaba más catártico. Pasado un momento, más relajado, se dio la vuelta. Lestrade estaba delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has terminado ya, escandaloso? —su tono era altivo y su paciencia escasa.

—¿No te vas? —preguntó sorprendido Mycroft.

—No. No me interesa. Me interesas más tú —Holmes pisó firme. Ese chico le estaba desafiando y nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Mycroft Holmes. Salvo Sherlock, pero eso era otra historia.

Mycroft se planteó darse la vuelta y no volver a interactuar con su vecino hasta ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, vio muchas lagunas en ese plan como, por ejemplo, que vivía enfrente. Decidió pues preguntar. Mala idea.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Jugar al fútbol? —el muchacho tenía, al contrario que él, cuerpo de deportista. _Igual le tiro el balón lejos y va a por él_ , pensó Myc.

Greg se llevó una mano a la barbilla dilatando la respuesta. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, entornó los ojos, se lamió los labios... todo para sacar de sus casillas a Holmes, que cada vez estaba más cerca de ponerse a gritar.

Por fin se decidió a contestar. Una respuesta simple, clara e incluso impropia para alguien que no conociera a Greg. Sin duda era su vena macarra la que dominaba la situación. Y sin más dilación espetó:

—Te quiero a ti, Mycroft Holmes.

El papel tenía más color que Mycroft.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
